


[After] Life

by DressedInDecay



Series: Dead of the Night [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressedInDecay/pseuds/DressedInDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The completion of the Dead of the Night trilogy.</p><p>Jessabell's life as a vampire.</p><p>** All chapter titles are from the Sixx:A.M. album "Modern Vintage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Go

Greece, Spain, Rome, Prague, the edges of Paris; we've been everywhere. I've shown her the grand, and the downtrodden, the vibrant nightlife, and the sleepy ease of the day (from our hidden rooms, of course), the different sounds and smells of every city and town. With each new destination, her eyes light up like a child, seeing her first Christmas. She runs jubilantly through the streets and greets everyone in local tongue. I watch in amusement as she experiences things she never even thought of when she was just a human.

Now, I am stretched under crisp linens on our king-sized bed, watching the back of her naked form as she throws open the double-windows to our balcony, overlooking the Gulf of Kvarner. With its teal and aqua waters and almost tropical foliage, it is a little-known paradise, that only the few, and fortunate arrive at. Fortunately, there is a decorative over-hanging, draped in vines, that protects Jessabell from burning in the sunlight. I can hear her hiss softly as a small strip of rays washes over her toes. She steps back and glowers for a moment before looking back out over the exquisite scenery. I know what she's thinking before she even starts to say it.

"I wish I could go out there and play in the waves in the sun," she whines. She truly sounds like a spoiled, needy child. Though she's adjusted to her new lifestyle quite well, in the past six months that we have been traveling abroad, Jess can't quite seem to get over not being able to traipse about in the sunlight.

"You're welcome to it," I say. "Just so long as you don't get offended when tourists start to use you as a s'more roasting pit." I chuckle. She turns to shoot me a dark glare. One of her most sensitive points is when I point out the cons to her vampirism. Sometimes I believe she truly resents me, but then I must remind myself that I was not the one that originally changed her. She's still staring at me, breathing heavily as she tries to calm her augmented rage. "Kitten," I say softly, as I reach for her with both arms. "Come here." She instantly softens at the nickname and reluctantly pads over to me.

She curls into my arms, resting her head on my chest, and sighs heavily. "Eric…" she mewls softly. I pet her hair and kiss the top of her head.

"There is plenty for us to do when the sun sets. We can go play in the water then, if you would like," I offer.

She huffs again. "But the water isn't as pretty then." She adjusts herself so she can lift her head, and look me in the eyes. "Seriously, Eric, have you seen the beautiful islands out there? They're so green and the water is so vivid, it's incredible!" Her face brightens as a picture of the bay forms in her mind. She has a strong itch; the only one that I am unable to scratch. Pam was never this needy, nor Sookie; but there was something I found endearing in her behavior and wide, dark eyes.

"I truly wish you could walk in the sun, like you so desire. I would give everything I own to be able to see you out there, happy as you yearn to be. But, there is nothing that I can do." I sound more upset than I feel, but she'll feel patronized if I do not sound too sympathetic.

She draws innocuous lines across my chest as she thinks about this. I believe I have satiated her desire for her complaints to be heard. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips. She raises her eyes again, those deep, never-ending hues, that bore into mine, like she is seeing inside me, seeing past this armor that I put forth. She's the only one who's seen so deeply into my character.

Finally, she speaks. "So if they made synthetic human blood that vampires can live off, staving off part of their nature, why can't they create something that will allow us to be day-walkers?" It was a good question, for a fledgling.

I chuckle and her small frame shakes with the movement of my chest. I move my hands from her hair, down to hold onto her hips, and adjust her so she is lying flat atop me. "TrueBlood is in their best interests; it prevents us from feeding on them, saving more human lives. They also enjoy that we can only come out at night, when most of them are safe in their homes and cozy beds. Imagine the uproar it would cause if we could suddenly be out with them even during the day. The humans would all huddle within their houses all day and never go out. There would eventually be a revolt and an all-out war between humans and vampires. It's simply not in man-kinds wisest inventions to allow us to always walk with them. Do you understand?"

Jessabell nods and sighs, before bowing her head to kiss at my neck and collar bone. My fingertips dig into her waist in response to her affections. "We should get some sleep. We did make love all night long."

"So?" she murmurs against my chest as she inches her way down my abdomen. "I just can't get enough."


	2. Stars

I'm in the highest heels I can possibly imagine; they shimmer with black glitter, and frequently distract me. The tight Little Black Dress clings to my every curve, making my body look impeccable, and in Eric's words, "delectable". I still would have blushed at his words, and the heat pouring from his eyes as he looked at me, if I could. I am accessorized with some of the finest jewels one could acquire from Bali, and I am ready for a 'night out'.

Eric's ideas of nights out are dancing, and 'drinking', and near-orgies. I've had the time of my life - in fact, the time of a dozen lifetimes - but part of me is tired of the debauchery, and just wants a night in; or even better, a night out, just the two of us. But I can't complain, after all, I am starving, and I've already killed two maids (apparently a third would be suspicious).

My viking enters the room in silken black pants and a lavish white button-down. We eye each other with restrained hunger. We both know that there is a part of us that wants to forget the night, tear each other's clothes off, and ravish each other. But we also know that there will be time for that later. I have yet to see the night life of our most recent destination, and I want a taste of the people here - literally.

I groan as Eric sensuously runs the fingers of one hand through my hair, while his other digits trail down my throat to just above my breasts. "You are extraordinary," he breathes in my ear, as he pulls my body flush against his. I can feel his arousal through his fine pants and I whimper softly. With all my senses heightened, my desire for Eric is all-consuming, and I almost don't know how to handle it. Luckily, my vampire is teaching me.

Out in the small town, all eyes are on us. Normally, I would have been bothered by this, but in my new life, I lap up the attention and almost purr under the whispers of the locals. There is no denying it - Eric and I are beautiful. But we are also lethal. Something that a few girls later figure out. I wipe my mouth and lick my teeth clean of the staining blood. I feel revitalized, invigorated, alive (which is ironic, given my current state of 'being').

"Now, listen to me, Kitten. I need you to pay attention," Eric says lowly, over the lulling bodies of the two nearly-drained girls. "I am going to glamour them. Watch me with the first, and then you try with the second." I nod and lean in, watching as the blonde vampire speaks in low tones towards the first girl. With hazy eyes, she nods in agreement, stands up, and leaves. I am in awe. Sometimes, I wish he would have glamoured me. "Now, it is your turn."

I look deep into the blue-green eyes of the olive skinned beauty beneath me. I speak in her tongue. "You will leave this spot. You will not remember being here, nor will you remember my partner and me. You have just danced yourself weak; maybe you have had too much to drink. You will be okay. Now, go." I watch in equal wonder as she gets to her feet and slowly ambles off. "I cannot believe I just did that!" I say with excitement.

Eric smiles at me, and gets to his feet. He reaches down, to pull me up to join him. "There are many new things you will learn. I will teach you all the skills I have gained in my one-thousand of years. This is just the beginning." Leaning in, he kisses me full on the mouth. He tastes of blood and wine and a cool, salty breeze. I revel in how in tastes, and feels, and smells. Even more so, I revel in how it feels when he touches me, his hands everywhere.

"I know the sun is not out, Lover," he murmurs against my neck, after kissing it for quite some time. "But would you like to take a dip in the sea?"

If I had a heart, it would jump with elation. Of course, I want to cry out. There is nothing more that I would rather do.


	3. Get Ya Some

As the waves first wash over her feet, she shivers with delight. Her clothes are discarded haphazardly behind her in a convenient trail. Her pale skin gleams under the full moon and she truly looks picturesque; like the painting of a midnight goddess.

I take my time as I watch her, unbuttoning my shirt, and unfastening my pants. She's up to her hips in salt water and her smile couldn't be bigger. I soon join her and wrap my arms around her from behind; I rest my chin on the top of her head.

"Eric, this is beautiful," she breathes, her voice full of wonder.

A smile tugs at the corners of my lips. "As are you, Kitten." I run my hands down her arms until they disappear underneath the dark teal water, grabbing her hips. She purrs in response and leans her head back against my chest.

"When you have shown me all the wonders of the world, what are we to do with the next eternity of ours lives?" Her voice is genuinely curious, like a child asking their parent about the mechanics of the world. "Will you get bored of me?"

One hand tightens on her hip, fastening her back to me, and the other comes up, brushing over her stomach and her breast. She shivers again. I laugh. "Bored? Of you? Come now, even you must realize how ridiculous that sounds." When she doesn't answer, I raise a brow. "Do you think you'll become bored of me, mon cherie?"

Her hands fall into place over mine, squeezing. "You've lived a lot longer than me, Eric. You've loved more than I ever have. But will you be able to love only one for the rest of your life?"

I quickly turn her around and give her a stern look. "I'm only going to answer this once, so you would do well to remember it." I'm holding her hips so tightly, a part of me wishes it hurts. "I have lived in this world at least ten human lifetimes, and I have never met anyone such as yourself. I couldn't imagine ever loving another. And I haven't. Not in the way that I love you."

She's very much pleased with my answer. Leaning up, my captures my lips in a bruising kiss, flushing her whole body against mine. She has heard me, and she will not ask again. I run my hands up her back until one grips the nape of her neck. I fasted her, steady her, as I kiss her back with equal force. I am prepared to take her right where we stand, when there is a splash further out in the lagoon. She whirls, fangs bared, prepared to fight, only to relax when she sees a small pod of dolphins playing in the tide. She grows utterly silent as she watches them.

I do not disturb her.

Back in our lavish hotel suite, she is showering the salt and sand off of her body. I am enjoying the salted evening breeze wafting in through our balcony when I hear her softly call out to me.

I find her in the translucent shower, steam rising all around her.

"You're going to join me, aren't you?" she asks coyly. By the look on her face, I know exactly what she is trying to accomplish. I contemplate on whether to give her what she wants or not. But as my eyes skin over her perfect form, I know that I am no fool to even entertain the idea of walking away. I step in, and reach for her hips.

She stops me. "Can you shampoo my hair?" She tries to look as innocent as possible, but I see the vixen inside. I silently oblige and begin to massage orchid and lavender suds into her sun-bleached golden hair. She hums softly and closes her eyes. "Your fingers are so strong," she purrs. I continue, wordlessly, until her tresses are sufficiently soaped up.

As she steps into the steaming spray of the shower, she elongates her body, stretching so every perfect feature is accentuated in front of me. With a growl, I pull her towards me and lift her, so she may wrap her legs around my waist. I press her back to the cool marbling of the shower wall and press all my weight against her, as I kiss her. I stretch her arms far above her head and entrap both her wrists in one of my hands, pinning her to the wall.

"This is what you're wanting, isn't it?" I growl against the damp flesh of her collar bone. She gasps her approval and flexes the muscles in her thighs and her calves, drawing my hips right up against hers.

"You're exactly where I wanted you," she whispers into my ear.


End file.
